The JARVIS' Chronicles
by Patpat
Summary: Série de Drabbles : Thor force Loki à rejoindre les Avengers pour faire amende honorable. Suivez les chroniques du quotidien pas très banal des deux dieux, et leur découverte de la vie midgardienne, POV Jarvis. Humour au 42e degré, cuteness, pas de pairings. Rating T pour swearings et situations. Merci Tumblr et PinIt !
1. Introducing JARVIS

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages, lieux ou marques potentiellement cités dans cette fanfiction. Crédit pour Marvel pour Avengers.

**Notes de l'auteure : **Ca y est, elle est sortie ! Ma première fic (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) pour Avengers. Spéciale dédicace à mes coupines de mon fandom, merci surtout à Anaïs et Laurène pour leur indéfectible soutien-encouragement-motivation-harcèlement ! Merci de laisser une ch'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture.

**Introducing JARVIS.**

Tout un tas de choses se sont passées depuis la tentative complètement foirée de domination de la Terre par le dieu du Mensonge (et de la loose), Loki. Tellement de choses ! Tony Stark, mon créateur, qui a décidé de faire retirer son mini réacteur et de faire péter sa cinquantaine d'armures, pour finalement en reconstruire de nouvelles – encore un richousse qui a de l'argent à foutre en l'air… La convergence des mondes, l'anéantissement de ce qu'il restait des Elfes Noirs, cette espèce déjà en voie de disparition – ils voulaient les ténèbres, les voilà éteints… Hahaha. Blague d'IA. Bref. Puis il y avait eu cette espèce de guéguerre interne au SHIELD avec les Méchants d'Hydra qui avaient infiltré les rangs des Gentils espions – ou l'art de l'antinomie – et le meilleur ami (amnésique et sociopathe) de Steve Rogers enfin retrouvé.

Aujourd'hui, les voilà tous à camper ici, à la tour Stark, aujourd'hui renommée tour des Avengers. Quand je dis tous, c'est TOUS. D'abord, il y a le grand patron – non, pas le colonel Nick Fury, mais le génie play-boy philanthrope et milliardaire qui mine de rien est bien gentil d'offrir un toit à tout ce beau monde (philanthrope = bonne poire ?). Puis il y a Bruce Banner et l'_Autre_ aka. Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde, Captain America le patriote surgelé, James 'Bucky' Barnes ou le Winter Badass, Black Widow l'assassin ruskof acrobate, Hawkeye l'archer perché, et quelques autres squatteurs rescapés du SHIELD. Mais surtout, _surtout_, Point Break et son frangin gothique. Ou Thor et Loki, pour les néophytes.

Ce dernier était supposé être mort, mais puisque qu'il est plus increvable que le copain cafard de mon cousin Wall-E, il est là. Il aurait pris le pouvoir par la ruse à Asgard mais encore une fois il s'est pris une branlée par son frère. Une obscure histoire de shape-shifting qui aurait mal tournée – sa métamorphose en Odin, Père de Toute Chose et roi des J'me-Pose-Là, se serait altérée en créateur mi-homme mi-licorne à cause d'une consommation abusive de Vache-qui-rit. Du coup, Thor l'a ramené sur Terre, histoire de l'avoir à l'œil.

On peut dire que c'est très folklorique d'avoir tout ce monde sous un même toit, y compris deux extra-terrestres, dont l'un avait un sérieux complexe de supériorité frisant la mégalomanie, et l'autre une blonde-attitude confirmée (maladie incurable découverte en 2001 par une certaine Loana).

Voici donc les Chroniques d'un quotidien peu banale, celui des Avengers (extended version plus featurings). Les Chroniques de JARVIS. Et JARVIS, bah, c'est moi.


	2. The Social Network

**Drabble 1 : The Social Network.**

- Ca fait des jours…

- J'admets que ça commence à faire long.

- Nous avons déjà vécu mille ans, mon frère, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ces jours sont plus longs encore…

Ceux qui se lamentent là, dans le grand salon qui sert de pièce commune aux Avengers et à leurs satellites, ce sont Thor et Loki, les dieux venus d'Asgard, porteurs d'une glorieuse providence. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'ils disent, parce qu'ils n'ont pas fait grand-chose de divin au cours des quatorze derniers jours. Depuis leur arrivée, ils ne font que rôder dans les couloirs comme des âmes en peine tentant de tromper l'ennui. Le blond s'occupe comme il peut en rendant maladroitement service – après lui avoir proposé de l'aider à nettoyer ses pistolets et manqué de se faire tailler un deuxième trou de balle, Natasha Romanoff a appris sa leçon. Quant à 'Tête-de-Bouc', il s'adonne à ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : des farces. Un vrai Troll. Et quand il a métamorphosé le cache-œil de pirate du colonel Fury en cache-œil doré Odin-style – ok, ça j'admets que c'était pas mal ! – ça avait été la blagounette de trop. La fameuse goutte d'eau.

- Arrêtez donc de désespérer, tous les deux. Je vais vous laisser prendre l'air, dit donc Fury en entrant dans le grand salon.

- Nous 'laisser' ? reprend Loki, hautain. Si nous l'avions voulu, nous serions sortis de toute façon. Nous sommes des dieux.

- Ouais, j'ai compris… Bottes versus Fourmis. N'empêche qu'à Rome on fait comme les Romains, or vous vous êtes des Gaullois. Mais puisque je suis indulgent et magnanime, j'ai décidé de passer outre les protocoles de sécurité pour vous envoyer visiter un peu du monde extérieur.

- Histoire d'en faire des Romains ?

Monsieur Stark vient d'entrer, élégant et nonchalant à la fois – Tony Stark quoi – et je devine sa prochaine remarque.

- Vous allez leur faire porter des cuirasses et des jupettes ? Non parce que ça, ça ferait le buzz !

Et voilà, encore un trait d'esprit particulièrement fin. Qui a dit que les robots étaient incapables de faire de l'ironie ?

- Je pensais plutôt à une tenue civile. Jeans, blouson, t-shirt, réplique froidement l'espion.

Le patron sort son smartphone et prend une photo des deux déités, avachis sur les sofas de cuir grand luxe, jambes écartées comme les catins qui posent dans Penthouse Magazine – non, je ne prends pas de plaisir à me rincer l'œil sur ces images de femmes dénudées puisque je n'ai pas de libido, je suis JARVIS j'vous dis !

- Que faites-vous avec votre petite machine, Tony ? demande Thor, intrigué.

- C'est pour Twitter les gars, vous êtes des superstars ! répond-il avec un sourire bright.

Loki a l'air plus intéressé que curieux. Des deux aliens, il est celui qui se renseigne le plus sur la culture et les technologies de notre monde et je sais qu'il connait Twitter. En fait, il s'est même créé un compte, l'insu de tous.

- N'y a-t-il pas une quelconque loi qui vous interdit de disposer de notre image sans notre accord ? fait-il pertinemment remarquer, narquois.

Evidemment ! Ce requin n'a pas perdu de temps pour mémoriser l'intégralité du code civil et pénal.

- Si, sûrement, approuve Monsieur Stark qui n'en a cure. Mais vu que vous êtes pas humains, dans le sens terrien du terme, je doute que cette loi – ou toutes les autres d'ailleurs – s'appliquent à des êtres qui n'ont pas vraiment de statut juridique…

Popopooow ! Le regard vicieux de Loki ! J'aurais pas aimé, wesh !

- Allez, puisque je suis un génie play-boy milliardaire et philanthrope, je vous accompagne, ajoute-t-il, grandiloquent.

Celle-là, on va l'entendre encore longtemps…

- Monsieur, je me permets d'intervenir pour vous rappeler que vous avez un rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Potts dans un quart d'heure, dis-je d'une voix que je m'efforce de garder plate et monotone.

- Ah bon ? fait-il en feignant l'ignorance. Envoie-lui une notification : j'ai d'autres projets !

- Dois-je donner plus de précision si elle en demande ?

- Seulement que c'est une question de force majeure. Ce qui est toujours le cas quand il s'agit de baby-sitter Tic et Tac.

- Qui sont Tic et Tac ? demande Thor.

- Sache seulement que je suis Tic, mon frère, décide Loki.

Sage décision.

- Pourquoi tu serais Tic ? Je veux être Tic aussi !

- Tu ne sais même pas qui sont Tic et Tac, ça n'a aucun sens !

- Parce que toi tu le sais ? le défia le dieu du tonnerre.

- Bien évidemment !

Et voilà, ça recommence. Fury se pince l'arête du nez, tel un père de famille exaspéré, et Monsieur Stark prend une nouvelle série de photos.

- Bon, Tom et Jerry, où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Au zoo de Central Park, impose alors l'ex-directeur du SHIELD avant que les autres n'aient pu en décider autrement.

Un sourire presque malsain apparait alors sur le visage de Loki, et mes détecteurs me signale l'apparition d'un nouveau tweet : « Your God order : Fangirls #ASSEMBLE at #CentralParkZoo. » Quelle maîtrise du hashtag.

/-/

- J'arrive pas à croire que toutes ces filles étaient là pour _toi_, Tête-de-Bouc ! s'indigne Monsieur Stark tandis qu'il se précipite dans le SUV qui les attendait sur le parking le plus proche du zoo.

S'y faxant à sa suite, Loki, dont la veste de cuir noire était partiellement déchirée, et la longue chevelure complètement ébouriffée. Thor s'installe sur le siège passager, un large sourire content sur ses lèvres, révélant une splendide rangé de quenottes bien blanches. Je note la désintégration quasi-totale de son t-shirt gris – il semble qu'il ait lui aussi eu son lot de fangirls.

- Tu as raison sur un point mon frère les humains semblent vouloir être dominés par les dieux.

- Les femmes hystériques surtout, relève Fury dans sa barbe en démarrant la voiture pour s'extraire du parking avant que l'attroupement de fangirls ne les encercle et les immobilise.

Personne n'y prête attention.

- Attends une seconde, belle blonde ! Je croyais que vous n'étiez _pas_ des dieux ! s'insurge Monsieur Stark.

- Nous _sommes_ des dieux, misérable cancrelat, le contredit aussitôt Loki en se passant une main dans les cheveux façon Elsève pour lisser sa crinière en arrière.

- J'en suis un aussi, Head & Shoulders ! Et j'ai une centaine de conquêtes féminines pour l'attester, rétorque fièrement mon créateur.

- Je ne suis pas certain que votre chère et tendre apprécie cela, fait remarquer Thor.

Et pour la première fois, Monsieur Stark en reste bouche bée. Ou plutôt, la bouche ouverte comme une carpe koï sortie de sa marre. Difficile d'admettre qu'il avait tort, alors mieux valait ne rien dire du tout.

- Ce qui m'intéresse, intervient Fury, c'est de savoir comment toutes ces femelles en chaleur ont su que nous serions au zoo. Vous avez encore twitté une photo de vous avec un pingouin, Stark ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? se défend – assez puérilement je dois l'avouer – notre play-boy milliardaire.

- A vrai dire, colonel Fury, le tweet incriminé vient de Loki.

- C'est faux ! fait aussitôt l'accusé, avec une effronterie extraordinaire.

- JARVIS, c'est pas beau de mentir, me réprimande mon créateur.

- J'en suis incapable, Monsieur, je suis une machine.

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Alors bravo, JARVIS, la délation c'est la vie !

- Merci Monsieur.

Le colonel Fury foudroie alors Loki dans le rétroviseur, mais ce dernier hausse les épaules avec un sourire malicieux, avant de détourner le regard vers la vitre pour observer le paysage new yorkais défiler, trouvant soudain beaucoup d'intérêt à la succession de stands à bretzels le long des trottoirs de Wall-Street.

- Il fallait bien que je vérifie mon hypothèse… dit-il simplement.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Que ma popularité est au moins aussi importante que celle de l'homme de métal, répond-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- QUEWA ?! s'indigne Monsieur Stark.

- Il semble qu'en quelques jours j'ai accumulé presque autant de 'followers' que vous, _cancrelat._ Et grâce à notre petite escapade, ce nombre a encore grandit.

Je confirme… 1,87 millions, contre 1,48.

/-/

Deux jours après le fiasco de leur première sortie, et malgré l'avis défavorable de Fury – du moins c'est ainsi que j'ai interprété la série de beuglements injurieux qu'il a proférée parmi lesquels « petits connards intergalactiques » et « trous du cul de l'espace » – Pepper Potts a décidé de lancer une campagne de relations publiques afin de renforcer l'avis positif des gens sur les Avengers. C'est aussi sa principale stratégie pour contrecarrer les intentions de procès du maire de New York qui voudrait leur faire payer les dégâts faits à sa ville. Aussi riche puisse être Tony Stark, s'il perdait un tel procès, il serait ruiné. L'idée est donc de convaincre l'opinion publique que ce procès n'a pas lieu d'être. Bien que je ne sois pas contre l'idée de faire payer Loki, personnellement, mais une IA ne doit pas avoir d'opinion, n'est-ce pas ?

Le maître-mot de cette campagne, c'est l'humanisation de ces super-héros. Un premier shooting photo a donc été fait dans le QG des Avengers, avec tous les héros en tenue civile, pris dans des situations du quotidien comme lire le journal, manger une gaufre, se faire les ongles de pied, regarder les Feux de l'Amour, etc. Tout le monde y a participé, même _les autres _; c'est-à-dire les agents Coulson, Hill, ou encore Loki et Bucky, qui ne sont pas vraiment des Avengers mais plutôt des pièces rapportées, des aides de camps, des faire-valoir… Comment ça je ne suis pas objectif ?

Seconde étape, une séance de photos prise dans les rues de New York, en costume cette fois, aidant à la reconstruction de la ville. Les voilà donc dans la Cinquième Avenue, où le plus gros des gravas a été déblayé il y a plusieurs mois mais où les chantiers n'avancent hélas pas beaucoup, par manque de budget.

Après une première série de photos en groupe, ils sont shootés un par un, en commençant par Steve Rogers. Ce bonhomme est viril et musclé, il représente l'Amérique dans toute sa force, et pourtant devant l'objectif il est aussi timide et rougissant qu'une collégienne en mini-jupe. Je peux le voir grâce aux nombreuses caméras de sécurité du quartier, prendre la pause avec maladresse, aussi tendu qu'un string.

Pendant ce temps, je repère Thor et Loki dans un coin, patientant _presque_ sagement.

Soudain, je repère un nouveau tweet sur la toile. « I'm feeling HORNY today. PS : #KNEEL at the #5thavenue ! »

_Oh My Loki…_

Et ça ne tarde pas à faire son petit effet. D'abord par deux ou trois, puis par groupe d'une douzaine, et enfin par troupeaux de cent, les femmes du quartier se regroupent autour de l'espace quadrillé par les agents de Fury. Leurs cris délirants montent crescendo et je perçois l'agacement – oui, je sais aussi utiliser des euphémismes – sur le visage de Mademoiselle Potts.

- Loki, il y a une véritable horde de fangirls. Est-ce que tu as encore utilisé Twitter ? lui demande Thor, inquiet et grave.

Qui ne dit rien consent : Loki ne lui répond pas, se contentant de sortir de sa poche le smartphone qu'il est parvenu à se procurer. Un nouveau tweet m'apparait alors : « Scream louder, my pets. Say my name. KingLoki ».

Mazette…

**BONUS :**

Après une longue journée de travail pour Pepper Potts, et de traque d'Hydra pour les Avengers, Tony Stark a insisté pour emmener tout le monde décompresser. Si pour le petit peuple, décompresser était synonyme d'un bon livre devant un feu de cheminée ou d'une bière entre amis au pub du coin, pour les play-boys pétés de thunes comme mon créateur, ça ressemble plus à une nuit de clubing en espace VIP, avec champagne et shooters à volonté.

Tout le groupe se retrouve donc sur la mezzanine du LAVO, nightclub trop hype de Manhattan, s'enquillant joyeusement boissons sur boissons tout en se trémoussant avec de plus en plus d'allégresse sur le son électro que passe le DJ. Qui eut cru que Steve Rogers avait un déhanché digne de celui d'Elvis ?!

Mais tout le monde n'est pas à la fête : Pepper, en colère mais digne, affiche une expression neutre. Mais je sais, car je la connais bien, qu'elle rumine encore après Loki pour avoir gâché son shooting photo hier. Et il y a de quoi ! Imaginez un peu : toutes ses femmes prêtes à se soumettre au dieu du Mal sous l'œil des journalistes présents pour couvrir la campagne de pub, alors même que Mademoiselle Potts tentait de convaincre le monde qu'aucun des Avengers n'était un danger. « Et puis on ne peut pas travailler avec un tel bordel ! » avait-elle hurlé, complètement OOC, par-dessus les cris hystériques et les déclarations d'amour enflammées lancées à Loki.

Lorsque ce dernier finit par quitter l'espace VIP pour se 'rafraîchir' – so gentleman – un sourire mauvais apparait sur les lèvres de la belle assistante. Discrètement, elle va farfouiller dans la poche de la veste du dieu cornu, et en tire son smartphone. Un nouveau tweet apparait alors dans mes champs de recherches.

« Pause-caca LavoNY ! »

En quelques secondes, le message est liké et retweeté près de 10 000 fois. Et la moitié de la gente féminine présente dans le nightclub se dirige vers les toilettes des hommes.


End file.
